Saitō Hajime
Saitō Hajime is the former captain of the third unit of the Shinsengumi and currently a special agent for the Meiji Government's Department of Internal Affairs. Having a long-standing rivalry with Himura Kenshin since their days on opposite sides of the Bakumatsu, Saitō nevertheless holds a begrudging respect for the rurouni and has come to his aid on assignment more than once, acting as a ruthless ally and the voice of cynical reason in the Kenshin-gumi's major battles. Appearance Saitō is a particularly tall and lean man with long limbs and a long face. His eyes are piercing and narrow and his short black hair is neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs which others have compared to cockroach antennae. During the bloody revolution he wore a samurai style ponytail, but cut it off after he became an agent of the police. Though he frequently wore the traditional Shinsengumi uniform during the Bakumatsu, Saitō is almost always seen in his blue policeman's uniform during the Meiji era. In the anime, Shishio Makoto described him as "a man who looks like a wolf." This could be due to his gatotsu sword form, his overall lean appearance and angled golden eyes. Personality A former captain in the loyalist Shinsengumi, Saitō has had a long time rivalry with Himura Kenshin, a former manslayer of the Imperialist cause. As a result of his involvement in the Ikedaya Affair, he and his Shinsengumi comrades successfully prevented the burning of Kyoto by an extremist faction of the Ishin Shishi. Nevertheless, the pro-shogunate forces were ultimately defeated and he was forced to go into hiding. Saitō has no compassion or mercy for his enemies. He lives by the Shinsengumi code "Aku Soku Zan" (悪即斬 -literally " Evil Immediately Slay", but more poetically rendered as "Swift Death To Evil"), though he never shows much regard for human life, at some points even letting on that he likes to kill. He is rather morbid and arrogant. Nevertheless, none of these character flaws prevent him from being a superb investigator and fighter. He believes in peace and order, even in the society created by his former enemies. Anyone he considers to be corrupt or despotic, he targets for elimination. He expects those involved in the military, whether Shinsengumi swordsmen or Meiji era policemen to carry out their duties without letting their personal feelings interfere. Though normally serious, Saito's slight sense of humor is morbid and slighltly sadistic, shown as he casually stabs Sanosuke Sagara in the butt through the roof of the horse carriage the two of them and Kenshin were riding on with his sword. During the Kyoto Arc, Saitō joins forces with Kenshin to fight against Shishio Makoto. However, he considers Kenshin to be more of an adversary rather than an ally. After acknowledging Kenshin's vow to never kill again, Saitō decides to put an end to their rivalry. Saitō is an able observer and a quick analyst (working as a spy for the Meiji government). In addition to being a skilled swordsman, he is revealed to possess immense physical strength when he pummels the Herculean Sagara Sanosuke in a hand-to-hand fistfight. He considers Sanosuke to be a dimwitted amateur with mild potential, due mostly to Sano's lack of insight. He is also revealed to be married to a woman named Tokio (who has never been seen). He remarks at one point early on that he has a fondness for soba, a simple noodle dish. Saitō is highly recognizable by his narrow eyes, "spider-like" strands of hair in front of his forehead (he is also often said to resemble a wolf), his propensity for smoking and the katana (Japanese sword) which hangs from his left side. Relationships Himura Kenshin - rival Shinsengumi- Bakumatsu faction *'Takagi Tokio' - his wife Abilities Saitō mastered several techniques of the "Shinsengumi-Kenjutsu." The "Hirazuki" (horizontal stab) technique that Saitō's Gatotsu resembles is based on the real fighting style of the Shinsengumi. Although the Gatotsu is the only named technique that Saitō performs, he has been able to perform the same technique in different stances. The First Stance (Ishiki) is the standard, shoulder-level ground attack. He prepares by dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right extended forward; he grasps the kashira (endcap of the tsuka, or hilt) of his sword with his left hand and rests the tips of the fingers of his right hand (usually the thumb) on the blade near its tip. The Second Stance (Nishiki) is a downward-striking attack. The direction of the Nishiki thrust is narrower, as well. The Third Stance (Sanshiki) is an upward-striking attack. Prepared identically to the Ishiki, he uses it to intercept an opponent assaulting him from above, directing his blade into the air instead of immediately forward. It is stated by Sanosuke that the Gatotsu has stabbing power that rivals the Kuzuryusen. However, Saitō also possesses another stance: Gatotsu Zero Stance (Zeroshiki). Zeroshiki is an attack performed at point-blank range using all his upper body strength. This stance, unlike the first three, requires no prior preparation or footwork. Saitō's sword techniques are considered quite deadly, as the Gatotsu has only a precious few blind spots to be exploited. Despite the apparent inflexibility of using one attack repeatedly, it has many useful applications. The motion of the Gatotsu can also be used even with his bare hands. There also appears to be an overhead version of the Gatotsu which Saitō called "the true form of the Gatotsu". It is possible that this is a stronger and faster version of the Gatotsu since Saitō stated that he was no longer holding back when he used it against Kenshin. However, Kenshin still was able to dodge and counter it, criticizing Saito's four-in-a-row usage of the same attack as reason for Kenshin developing ways around it. Besides his overwhelming ability with a sword, Saitō is extremely well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. His fighting style most resembles Boxing as he possesses amazing footwork, defense, and tremendous speed and power. This is evident when he decided to have a fist-fight with Sanosuke and beat him almost effortlessly whilst receiving no damage whatsoever from his attacks. It's then pointed out that he purposely dodged Sanosuke's bad shoulder in order to keep the fight fair. Besides his superior in-fighting skills, Saitō is also extremely analytical in battle, much like Hiko Seijuro, and can exploit his opponent's weaknesses quite easily, such as Kenshin's reliance on his quick judgment, to which he replies by kicking his disciple's back rather than with the sword despite having taken his sword up. While not his specialty, he is occasionally able to exploit his opponent's vulnerabilities mentally as well, which he displayed by mocking Usui's cowardly move in backing down from his vendetta against Shishio. When the odds are against him, Saito also isn't above using dastardly tricks, such as disarming his opponent with a belt. History Saitō first appears masquerading as a medical herb seller outside the Kamiya dojo. After injuring Sagara Sanosuke (who saw through his trick), he flees, but leaves clues to alert Himura Kenshin of his presence. When Kenshin departs for a duel with Akamatsu (another assassin under the influence of a corrupt politician named Shibumi), Saitō himself appears at the Kamiya dojo, posing as a police officer who urgently needs to speak with Kenshin. When Kenshin arrives at the dojo, he notices Saitō and becomes angry, revealing Saitō's true identity as the former 3rd Captain of the Shinsengumi. They duel, and as Saitō gains the upper hand, Kenshin reverts back to Battosai the manslayer and breaks his sword, and intercepts Saito's attempt at breaking his neck with his police uniform jacket by striking him with his scabbard. Okubo appears just as they were about to finish, and stops the duel, apologizing for testing Kenshin to see if he was still a skilled enough swordsman to face Shishio. After saying that Kenshin Himura is utterly useless, but Himura Battosai would be relatively useful Saitō disappears. He is later seen slaying Akamatsu and Shibumi under his Shinsengumi principal of Aku, Soku, Zan, "Slay Evil immediately". Saitō's next appearance is prior to Okubo's assassination is him at a soba restaurant where he sneezes three times sending soba down his face, grossing out the waitress. He wonders if the Battosai will make the choice and go to Kyoto. When Kenshin Himura is shown at the Metropolitian Police Department building, Saitō is either called or ends up there after the Secretary of the Interior Okubo is killed by Shishio's right hand man, Soujiro Seta. After a discussion about Okubo's goals for Japan to become a nation state from the last person that saw Okubo alive, Yamayoshi (Morisuke) from Fukushima, Saitō and Kenshin have a discussion about what must be done. "Saitō, I'd like to know what it is you're planning to do," Kenshin asks him in the dark shadowed hallway of the Police department. Saitō stops and replies simply. "There's only one path, Kyoto. That's where Shishio is. Simple isn't it?" He simply walks away, leaving Kenshin to come to the invevitable choice, he must go to Kyoto and stop the man (Shishio). After Kenshin splits from Tokyo leaving Kamiya Kaoru almost catatonic, Saitō is next seen trying to presuade Sanosuke to remain in Tokyo and not get involved with the Shishio confrontation. He is unsucessful, and only manages to make the rooster head more set on going to center of the current chaos surrounding the rurouni. A village called Shingetsu is where Saitō shows up next, claiming that Kenshin should already be in Kyoto or making his way towards there. He also states that he had not ventured there himself, because he was waiting for his men to arrive. In the mean while he is in Shingetsu village to check on his informant, Aeiji's elder brother who is killed by Senkaku a minion of Shishio Makoto. He and Kenshin end up confronting Shishio, but the fight turns into two seperate fights for Kenshin with Saitō watching from the sides waiting for a chance to kill Shishio. Due to the presence of Soujirou Seta, he is unable to carry through with this idea because he cannot read how the boy will react. Shishio and his courtesan Yumi escape as Kenshin faces off against Soujirou and ends up destroying both his Sakabato and Soujirou's blade, a Nagasoni Kotetsu (a high quality sword according to Yumi at the end of Episode 37). Saitō has to step in because Aeiji attempts to finish off what Kenshin started, by killing off Senkaku who was responsible for not only the brother's death, but the parents as well. Saitō stops him, flings him into a wall, and says something along the lines of don't make my job any more difficult or add anymore paperwork to my work load. From there Aeiji is sent to stay with Saitō's wife, Tokio. Saitō appears again during the Kyoto Arc to fight against Shishio Makoto. During this arc, Saitō fights and has his men kill many of his soldiers, including the second most powerful opponent in the Juppongatana, Usui, becoming wounded in the legs in the process. However, he is defeated by Shishio as his ambush on him failed. Shishio had a hachigane (forehead guard), saving him from being ripped apart from a Gatotsu when Saito struck him to the head. Shishio revealed that because it was from being attacked to the head earlier and burned, he protected his forehead to avoid repeating the same mistake. Afterwards, Shishio easily deflected every attack Saitō threw at him. At the end, he is thought to be dead during after the explosion of the battlefield. In the Jinchu Arc, Saitō is sent to arrest Yukishiro Enishi and he ends helping Kenshin to fight against the partners of Enishi, defeating Mumyoi and breaking his arm and teeth. He also fights against the first of the four Sushin guards of Enishi's second-in-command and defeats him even after he exploits Gatotsu's weak spot as Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Yahiko take care of the rest. In the end of the series, Saitō is transferred to another city to work after rejecting the challenge of Himura Kenshin, claiming that he won't enjoy settling the score with an assassin that doesn't kill. He is very briefly shown in the colored special Haru ni Sakura, where an older Kenshin asks Aoshi to tell him of his whereabouts and state of health as he learns that Sanosuke has traveled to Mongolia. This sidestory was collected into a few Kenshin-related books, and in the Kanzenban with Yahiko no Sakabato. In Live-action film He played by Yusuke Eguchi. the film begins when Saito led his group fighting in the war before Kenshin vanished shortly after their defeat at Toba-Fushimi. Development & Reception Saitō Hajime (1844-1915) was an actual historic figure of the Meiji era, and a number of details presented in the fictional characters are based on facts. When creating the character, Watsuki used the concept of "anti-hero", much like The Punisher, Frank Castle, of Marvel Comics fame, from whom he drew inspiration. Watsuki considers Saitō as the "curse" of the villains in the series as he always ends defeating the enemies who believe they are the strongest.2 The Gatotsu sword technique that Saitō uses in the series is similar to the description of his original sword technique, but is purely fictional, and not entirely accurate to real sword fighting. In Japan, many fans of the Shinsengumi complained to Watsuki about the personality of Saitō Hajime.1 However, as the series continued Saitō became one of the most popular character of the series as he ranked 3rd in the two last Shonen Jump popularity polls3 and 2nd in the "Who is the best enemy of Kenshin?" polls.4 Some concepts of the Rurouni Kenshin version of Saitō Hajime were used in is the fighting game series The Last Blade in the character of Keiichiro Washizuka, a unit leader of the Shinsengumi, a police-like group during the Bakumatsu era. The character also had a similar sliding thrust technique to the Gatotsu.5 Several publications for manga, anime, video games, and other media have provided praise and criticism on the character. Anime News Network praises the character it is made for perfectly. They celebrate his introduction, past and fight scenes, and Japanese voice actor as one of the best moments of the series.6 They also state that although he appears for a few seconds in Samurai X: Reflection is truly menacing, alos noting his new design.7 Quotes Typical of Saitō "You can tame a dog with food, you can tame a man with money, but there is NOTHING, that can tame a Wolf of Mibu!" - Saitō Hajime to Shibumi, just before he kills him, Manga chapter 55 "Now that the last of the three great imperialists and the greatest leader of the Meiji Government is gone, the political world is only filled with third rate idiots with no real power." Saitō Hajime, Episode 31 english dub. "You little fool, killing for the purpose of seeking revenge has been forbidden since the sixth year of the Meiji," Saitō Hajime, Episode 37 english dub to Aeiji of Shingetsu village. "Doesn't matter if you kill him now, either way, this guy's going to end up on the execution stand with the added bonus of torture. You'll prefer it over delivering the final blow to an unconcious man. It's a much more painful way to go," Saitō smirks like a wolf waiting for its dinner to make a mistake as he says this line. Still Episode 37, english dub. Misao responds humorously with "he's a demon." "A dog that fled before the battle started has no reason now to bark so majestically!" - Saitō Hajime to Usui, Episode 40 'The Wolf Destroys the Shingan'. Triva Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Shinsengumi Category:Police Category:Historical Figure